1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sense amplifier circuits, and more specifically, to the sense amplifier circuits (sense amp circuits) that can be adjusted to be balanced.
2. Related Art
Due to process variation typical sense amplifier circuits often have mismatched devices, because the typical sense amplifier circuits often are unbalanced, resulting in read errors. Therefore, there is a need for sense amplifier circuits that can be adjusted to be balanced.